Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to a display device and a method of fabricating the same, and in particular, to a display device that can prevent interfacial separation between elements and has improved reliability, and a method of fabricating the same.
An organic light emitting display device includes an organic light emitting device which is composed of an anode, an organic light emitting layer, and a cathode. An organic light emitting layer is vulnerable to moisture or oxygen. In detail, if external moisture or oxygen infiltrates into an organic light emitting display device, the light emitting layer may deteriorate, and thus, various defects, such as dark spots or pixel shrinkage, can occur. Accordingly, an encapsulation structure is used to protect an organic light emitting device from external moisture or oxygen.